


Sex Hair

by nicolesolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hollywood, Ben Solo's hands (they deserve their own tag), Ben is an actor, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, F/M, Hair-pulling, Mild emotional hurt/comfort, No mention of pregnancy, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is a hairdresser, Reylo - Freeform, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safe to read if you are triggered by pregnancy, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Workplace Sex, anyway time for dirty tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolesolo/pseuds/nicolesolo
Summary: Ben is a TV star, and Rey is his favorite on-set hairdresser. He's shooting a morning-after scene, and Rey has been given a clear directive: give him sex hair. Too bad nobody specified how.Featuring dumb misunderstandings, gratuitous descriptions of Ben's hair, and your daily prescribed dosage of dirty talking Ben Solo.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 27
Kudos: 319





	Sex Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this incredible gif:  
> 
> 
> Please check out [this INCREDIBLE art](https://twitter.com/reylodirtycrumb/status/1293568111904354304?s=20) by [@reylodirtycrumb](https://twitter.com/reylodirtycrumb) on Twitter!

“Sex hair.”

Rey barely avoids spitting out her coffee. “I’m sorry...” She carefully puts the cup down next to the hair dryer. “Can you say that again?”

“I need you to give Ben sex hair,” Rose repeats, her lips a thin line as she paces in the trailer. “This scene is  _ crucial _ , Rey. It’s the emotional heart of the finale. It’s--”

“It’s brilliant,” Rey assures the enthusiastic director. Rose ceases pacing and stares at her.

“If you read it, you would understand why he needs sex hair.”

Rey can’t help but roll her eyes. Rose often goes onto frantic tirades about tiny details, so Rey’s used to her coming in and demanding something wildly specific, even if it’s just to the on-set hairdresser. But the directness of this, coupled with Rose’s obvious nerves, are setting Rey on edge. “It’s a gorgeous scene,” she assures Rose. “I’ll make sure Ben looks like he’s been thoroughly...” Rey blushes, while Rose raises an eyebrow. “He’ll have sex hair.”

Rose’s sneakers tap against the floor. “Are you sure you don’t need reference? I have photos--”

“Don’t worry, Rose. He’ll look great.”

Rose nods. “Alright. I’ll send one of the PAs for him at seven.”

“Great.” Rey watches Rose file out, and tries not to get too giddy about what she’s going to do.

\---

Ben arrives in a rush at six a.m. on the nose, his script in one hand, and a plate of pastries in the other. “I grabbed one of everything from craft services. I wasn’t sure what you’d feel like today.”

The sweet smell of pastry fills the trailer, and Rey assures herself  _ that _ is why she’s smiling. Rey and Ben have worked together long enough to feel comfortable chatting through his early morning sessions, something most of the other stars neglect to do with Rey, usually too busy feverishly reading their scripts. But Ben’s always been different. On the first day, he introduced himself with a handshake and a business card, as if he  _ wasn’t _ a heartthrob beloved by millions of teenage girls and middle aged women alike. Rey was initially intimidated by him, but she quickly learned he was nothing to be afraid of. Ben has proven to be a shy goofball who cracks dad jokes, asks about her dog, and tells her funny stories about growing up with a stage mom. If he asked, Rey might even call him a friend. 

“You’re an angel, Ben.” She plucks an eclair off the plate before she looks up at him--and it’s a look up, considering the man is akin to a mountain. He’s dressed in his morning uniform: all black everything, including a black beanie that hides his luscious locks, and attempts to hide his adorable ears. Rey uses her other hand to snatch the hat off. “But you’ve got to stop making my life difficult.”

He tenses, but Rey knows it will subside momentarily. She’s been his hairdresser all season, and in the three months of filming, she’s learned that he’s shy to touch, but he relaxes after he takes a moment to adjust. “Come on,” Rey puts the plate on the counter and guides Ben into a chair. “Try to relax. For me.” Her hand lingers a moment too long on his shoulder, feeling the soft threads of his sweater, the cool of his skin underneath. She’s reluctant to pull her hand away.

“For you,” he mutters, his eyes catching hers for a split second, a second long enough that Rey feels her heart quicken, her breath catch--but then it’s gone, and he’s relaxed, flipping through his script. “But I’m not going to stop wearing the beanie.”

“You should,” Rey tells him as she grabs a comb. “It makes your hair a nightmare.”

He scoffs. “It also makes sure I can leave my apartment without being mobbed by fans.”

“Oh, how tragic it must be to have millions of women chasing after you.” 

“Never seems to be the ones I want.” He smiles at her in the mirror. 

Rey rolls her eyes. Ben and Kaydel, his co-star, have been famously on-again, off-again, since well before the show started. Rey distracts herself from picturing them together by running a hand through Ben’s hair. This is the second reason he’s her favorite actor to work with: his hair is practically silk, beautiful tendrils likely made soft by some blood sacrifice or deal with the devil. On most men in Hollywood, flowing air looks boyish, but on Ben, it’s...well, Rey would never say it out loud, but it is damn sexy. And the fact that she gets to run her hands through it every day? And is paid to do so? It’s the best part of her job, even more so than the unlimited snacks.

Rey continues carding her hands through his hair, playing with the part lines, testing which areas have the more natural gathering points, before she takes the comb to the soft strands. “Rose is freaking out, by the way.”

“What is it this time?”

“Well, apparently, she’s convinced this scene is the one that will win  _ First Order _ an Emmy. So, go give your best performance today, and all that.”

“I understand why she was freaking out about the scene.” Ben reaches up and touches Rey’s wrist, the cold fingers pausing her motion. “Why was she taking it out on you?”

Rey grins. Ben is going to  _ love _ this. “She was  _ adamant _ that you have perfect sex hair.”

His eyes go wide. “Oh?”

“You would think the Emmy she wanted was for most dramatic, sexy, mussed hair.”

“Oh, Rey,” Ben sighs softly, and drops his hand. Rey slowly resumes combing his hair, enjoying the calmness of the motion. “I’m sorry, she shouldn’t be taking out her frustrations on you.”

“It’s nothing.”

He peers at her in the mirror. “What do you mean?”

Rey wants to tell him--if he’s a friend, she shouldn’t have a problem telling him about her awful adoptive father. But Rey is having a good day, she wants to be on-time for Rose’s PA, and she doesn’t exactly feel like crying right now. There will be other times to talk about this.

She picks up the hair dryer and attaches the diffuser instead of answering. “Don’t worry about it. Now, flip your head forward. We’ve got to get you ready to have morning-after talks with Kaydel.”

Ben rolls his eyes, but he moves forward, and Rey turns on the hair dryer, killing the conversation for now. 

\---

Rey is deciding between running to craft services for second breakfast, or continuing to snack on Ben’s leftover pastries, when the door to the trailer bursts open.

“Rey, this is  _ not _ what I asked for!”

Rose bustles through the door into the tiny trailer, followed by both her PAs, Poe and Finn, and finally, dragged by the collar of a bathrobe, Ben. The three men are looking awkwardly around, but Rose’s eyes are laser-focused on Rey.

Rey starts, saving the pastry plate from falling to the floor at the last second. “Rose, what can I--”

“Sex hair, Rey. I asked for  _ sex hair _ .” Rose points at Ben with both hands. “What is  _ this _ ?”

Rey can feel herself flushing. She doesn’t like the spotlight--that’s why she’s a hairdresser, not an actor. She likes  _ accentuating _ the stars, not being one. “Sex hair?” She says in a near-whisper, avoiding Ben’s eyes. 

Rose sighs. “Finn. Poe.” The two PAs stand at attention, Poe armed with a clipboard and Finn with what must be Rose’s third coffee by now. “Does this hair look like Ben just got laid?”

Rey flushes deeper. She’s  _ friends _ , real friends, go-out-for-drinks-till-sunrise, friends with Poe and Finn. Neither of them look comfortable with the situation. Rey stammers, “Rose, I--”

“Finn. Poe.  _ Answer. _ ”

Poe sighs and throws an apologetic glance at Rey. “It does look like he rolled out of bed, but…”

“Not like he got fucked,” Finn finishes for him. “Sorry, Rey.”

Ben’s deep voice slides out, “I think Rey did a great job--”

“It’s not your job to have an opinion, Ben.” Rose shoves him towards the chair, and Rey scampers out of the way right in time before he crashes into the steel and leather. “Rey. Ben and Kaydel are supposed to have been rigorously fucking for  _ hours _ when we arrive at this scene. So why does it look like Ben got a noogie from his buddy on the football team?”

Rey finally risks a glance at Ben. He is possibly redder than she is, but what’s worse is that he runs a hand through his hair, and in that light, she can see it: she has completely botched it. His hair is messy, but in a bedhead way, with tendrils matted down and slicked aside. It doesn’t have the familiar traces of someone gripping it, running their hands through it, the way a lover would. Tears prick the corner of her eyes.

“Rose, I’m so sorry.”

“Just...fix it.” Rose sighs. “We’re going to shoot the next scene, since Kaydel’s already in the hair and makeup for it. But I need Ben looking like he got fucked halfway to hell by nine. Got it?”

“I understand.” Rey bites back the accompanying,  _ please don’t fire me _ , and instead picks up a comb. “I’ll fix it.”

“Good. We’ll be back in an hour.” Rose snaps her fingers at the PAs and heads out the door, muttering something about wardrobe under her breath. 

“I’m sorry,” Finn whispers as he follows Rose out, and Poe throws an apologetic shrug in his wake. The door slams shut, and Rey’s last bit of resolve crumbles. The comb slips from her fingers, and she can feel a sob coming on.

“Rey.” Ben rushes towards her.

She holds up her hands. “I--I just need a minute,” she tells Ben, and hurries to the corner of the trailer to get a modicum of privacy while she chokes back tears.She’s ruined it, the scene is so important, and she has to do well at this job, and if she fails this, she’ll fail everything, and--

But Ben refuses to let her get away. His hand closes around her wrist, pulling her to a stop. “Rey, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Her voice breaks on the word. “I just need--”

“Rey.” His voice is hard now, his grip pulling. “No.” Ben pulls her in, and suddenly, she is wrapped in his arms in a mercifully comfortable hug. 

Rey expects Ben to be cold, like the icy skin she feels on his neck, but his body is warm as he wraps her in muscled arms, her head settling into the plush bathrobe wardrobe’s dressed him in. He smells like leather and whiskey, and a touch of clean mint from the mousse Rey put in his hair earlier. It all comes together to work like a welcome sedative, pushing down the sobs and letting her tears flow in a few small tracts, dripping onto his robe, because no matter how hard she tries, he won’t let her pull away. 

He holds her there until the tears stop coming, and Rey finally says, her voice gentle, “Ben?”

He responds by placing a kiss on the crown of her head, and Rey melts into him, letting him hold her a moment longer.

“Are you okay?” He asks gently, and she can feel the rumble in his chest. 

“That’s a big question, Ben.”

He runs a hand through her hair. “You’re right. But I still want to know.”

Rey tilts her head back and looks into those deep amber eyes. “I think I’m okay now.” He doesn’t move to let her go. “You don’t have to keep cradling me.”

“What if I want to?”

Rey laughs, and even though something in his expression cracks, he does release her. She is surprised to find that the world is not as comfortable, outside of his embrace. Already, she feels cold, and she instinctively reaches to tuck her cardigan closer around herself. “I think what you and I should want right now is to fix your hair for Rose.”

“Right.” He turns towards the chair, but doesn’t sit down. “How are you going to fix it, exactly?”

Rey stills at the mirror, her hands tracing over the bottles before her. “I’ll figure something out. I always do.”

“Well. Uh. I have an idea.”

“Is it more mousse?” Rey sighs. “I had that thought, but I don’t want to put too much product in your hair, I don’t want to ruin it.”

“Rey.”

“I’m considering using a curler to create the illusion of spots where your hair’s been pulled, but I’m afraid it might look too stylized.”

“Rey…”

“Of course, I could just let it air dry, and play with it while it does--”

“Rey!” Ben clears his throat, and his voice is lower. “I have an idea.”

“Hmm?” Rey turns around, and--he’s right in front of her. Inches away, his head bent low so the tips of his hair brush her forehead. She’s played with, worked on, worked around his ebony locks for months, but she’s never looked at his face this closely before. They’ve foregone a makeup artist for this scene, allowing his natural moles to scatter on his face like stars. His lips are so lush and wet, Rey trembles and flushes crimson. “Ben.”

He puts one hand on the counter behind her, and the other, he raises to her face, brushing the line of her jaw. “Don’t be afraid,” he murmurs, his lips now inches from hers. “I feel it, too.”

“Feel what?” Rey breathes. But she knows the answers to her own question, so she just what any woman would do: she leans up just a fraction, and her lips press to Ben’s.

Ben’s warm around his torso, and he’s warm here, his lips pressed to Rey, his chest pressed to hers, their bodies aligned. It should bother Rey that her lower back is pressed against the counter, but she’s rather distracted by Ben’s voluptuous lips parting hers, his tongue darting inside and exploring. And that is warm too, and tastes like the sweet leftovers of the danish he munched on earlier. When his hand grips her chin, she gives in, wrapping one arm around his neck and running the other through his hair.

And she realizes with a start what he’s doing. 

She pulls back sharply. “ _ Ben _ .” 

He breathes deep, and when his eyes open, she can see that the pupils have blown wide. “Rey.” He reaches for her again, caressing her cheek, running his thumb over her lip. But Rey has gone cold. 

“I know what you’re doing.” And it hurts, worse than Rose’s commentary, or Finn and Poe’s comments, almost as bad as her adoptive father’s comments. Because she trusted Ben. She thought Ben was the best of them. “You are not going to use me for this.”

True actor that he is, Ben plays his part well. “What?”

Rey glares and pushes his hand away. She doesn’t want to say it, but he’s still so close, and a part of her is still saying she should just lean into it, so what choice does she have? “You’re using me to get your sex hair for your scene.”

That makes him pause. “That...that’s what you think is happening?”

“I’m your hairdresser, Ben. If you wanted me to just run my hands through your hair like I was fucking you, you could’ve just asked.” Rey crosses her arms, because Ben’s skin is so soft against hers, and it’s throwing off her rage. “Using me is just cruel.”

“I’m not using you!” Ben’s brow furrows, and it is so goddamn cute, Rey wants to flick it away, then kiss it, then kiss him until--she stops that dangerous line of thought, because she is still furious with him. Ben shakes his head. “Rey, I’ve had a crush on you since the first day of shooting.”

New tears prick Rey’s eyes. “Don’t lie, Ben. It’s just cruel.” 

“Rey, I’m serious. I can...I can prove it to you.” He pats down his bathrobe. “I’m going to prove it to you, Rey, because you deserve it.”

Rey raises an eyebrow. He can show whatever fake proof he has. It won’t change anything. “Like me all you want, but you’re with Kaydel.”

Ben finds what he’s looking for, pulling his phone out of a hidden pocket and scrolling frantically. “I’m not, but I wish everyone would stop thinking that. I’m just her date to events when she needs a publicity boost.”

Rey scoffs. She reads the headlines like everyone else in this town. “And she needed a publicity boost two nights ago at the White Party? Or last week, at your mother’s birthday?” Ben’s lips purse. “You’ve been taking her out on your arm for months, Ben, of course you’re dating.”

“Rey, I’m not supposed to tell anyone, but... _ fuck _ .” Ben sighs and stops looking through his phone. “She’s trying for a movie deal, a franchise. The studio doesn’t think she’ll bring in enough viewers. So I bring her out on a few dates, we both get good headlines, and we’ll split amicably--and publicly--after her deal is signed. I can prove that, too, by the way.” Ben resumes scrolling, finally settling on something. “Here,” he passes her the phone. “Look at the date.”

Rey eyes the screen--a text conversation with someone named “General Hugs” dated three months back, just about the first day of production. She reads the text aloud.

“‘Does it violate my contract to ask out the hairdresser?’ And this Hugs guy replied, ‘No, just every shred of decency.’ Oh, what a prick!” Rey pushed Ben’s phone back into his hands. Her mind reels. “Fine, you wanted to ask me out when you started. But Kaydel--”

“Right here.” Ben pulls up a new set of texts. “From two weeks ago. Read.”

Rey scans the screen, noting that Kaydel’s name is not accompanied by any heart emojis. “‘Got an invite to the White Party. If your agent thinks it’ll help you out, I need a date.’ Alright, so you asked her to the White Party.” Rey rolls her eyes, but her cheeks are turning pink. 

Ben scrolls down a bit further. “And look at this.”

Rey pushes the phone away as soon as she looks at it. “ _ What the fuck _ , Ben! That’s a woman’s tits!”

“ _ Jannah _ ’s tits!” Ben exclaims, like that’s supposed to mean something to Rey. “Her girlfriend! They’re seeing each other privately until Kaydel’s deal is signed!”

“Then why did she send it to you?” Rey’s cheeks are fast approaching crimson again, and worse, she’s starting to realize she may have misunderstood this whole debacle. 

“Because I paint, and Kaydel asked me to paint Jannah nude--with Jannah’s permission--for a gift.” Ben slips the phone back into his pocket. “Rey, I kissed you because I like you. And...I have been trying to make a move for weeks now, but it never felt right until today.”

Rey’s blush deepens somehow, and she forces herself to look anywhere but at Ben. 

“If your feelings are purely platonic,” he says quietly, “I understand. I will be professional, and we can pretend like nothing happened.” He pauses. “If that’s what you want.”

It’s by instinct that Rey reaches out and strokes his hair, letting the silk locks flow between her fingers. It’s been so long since she was with someone, let alone someone who cared about her as more than just arm candy for their next premiere. And she knows that, if she’s honest with herself, she’s had feelings for Ben that are far more than platonic since the moment he wandered through that door.

“My feelings are...not just platonic.” Rey anchors her hand in his hair, gently pulls him down, and brushes her lips against his. “I like you, Ben.”

And those words unleash something in him, something that stops him from holding back like he did before. He wraps one arm around her waist and uses the other to tightly angle her jaw. 

“Rey,” he whispers between kisses, soft until they’re hungry, ravenous, tearing into her mouth and demanding her attention. “Beautiful Rey.” His tongue dips between her lips. “Sweet Rey.” She lets his tongue explore her mouth, plunging so passionately he has to hold her up. “Perfect Rey.” He bites her bottom lip and draws it out between them, till it snaps back, leaving it red and swollen. “My Rey.”

Rey is careful, Rey is smart, but most of all, Rey is brave. And that bravery drives her hand to his chest, pressing her palm to the opening of his bathrobe, feeling the planes of his tight chest. She’s not sure she really understood the term “rock hard abs” until now. She could punch him, kick him, hit him with her car here, and it wouldn’t even make a dent. She digs her hand in, letting her nails scrape against his skin, and he rewards her with a sharp inhale and a smile against her teeth.

He takes her exploration as a cue to do his own, so as she shrugs his robe off his shoulders, letting it rest on his bent arms, he reaches down to cup her ass. Rey’s suddenly conscious of the t-shirt dress she wore today, and realizes with a start that she’s wearing her thong. Her  _ good _ thong. The pink silky one that no man has yet been lucky enough to see. Maybe Ben will be the one who’s first treated to it. Ben squeezes her ass, then follows it up with a quick, sharp slap, and oh  _ yes _ , Rey has decided he absolutely is going to see that thong and then some. His hand sneaks up under the hem of her dress, but he stops himself, her hand clutching the back of her thigh.

“Rey,” he says between kisses, forcing himself to pull back and look at her. His voice is rough and strained. “Is this--is all of this--is it--”

“ _ Fuck me _ , Ben,” Rey says in a wrought moan she didn’t know she could produce. “ _ Please _ .”

He grunts in response and lifts her by the thighs. Rey does her part to wrap herself around him as he lifts her onto the empty counter on the station over. Rey shivers at the touch of the cold marble.

“Y’okay, baby?” He asks as he kisses down her neck.

“It’s--” a sharp inhale overtakes Rey as Ben sucks on her earlobe. “It’s cold--”

“Then let’s warm you up,” he whispers, and toys with the hem of her dress. “I want you to have something to walk out in later, so I’m not going to tear this off like an animal. But next time…” Ben pulls off the dress delicately, placing it carefully on the chair behind him, “I’m not letting anything stop me from getting to my baby.”

_ My baby _ . Rey’s going to be replaying the possessiveness with which he says that over and over again in her head for the rest of her life. 

Her bra goes next, and Ben’s eyes go somehow wider when he sees her tits. He’s careful with them, graciously brushing his thumb over each nipple, teasing Rey until she’s squirming beneath him. “Please Ben, please, I--”

“What do you want, Rey?” He ghosts his finger over her left nipple, just far enough that she has to strain to feel his touch.

“Your mouth, please Ben--”

His lips encircle her nipple, and Rey arches back into the mirror at the absolute bliss it brings. His tongue is warm and soft as he rolls it over her nipple, sucking tight on the tit before releasing it with a strong  _ pop _ . He lavishes the other one, and as he does, his hand begins to stroke her waist, one finger dipping below the seam of her thong. “So pretty,” he tells her as he rubs the fabric between his fingers. “Pretty panties for such a pretty girl.”

Rey can feel the heat that’s been pooling in her center since their first kiss turning to wetness, now flooding her underwear. Desperately, she clutches for Ben’s hand, pushing it down between the legs she throws wide open.

“Pretty and eager,” he coos, and lays a kiss on her neck. He traces the seam down, letting his finger ghost over her waiting center. “I can feel how wet you are, even through here.”

“Please, please, please--”

“I’ll give you exactly what you need, baby.” Ben gently pulls aside the fabric with one hand, and with the other, his fingers brush--

Rey moans, falling back till her head hits the mirror. “ _ Ben _ .”

“Poor baby,” he murmurs into her neck. “Barely takes any touching to excite you, hmm? And so wet already.” His index finger runs through her folds, painting her vagina with her slick. “I bet you could take two fingers right away, hmm?”

He doesn’t wait to fulfill on his promise. Rey gasps as she feels the push inside. Ben’s fingers alone are better than half the dicks she’s had in there. There’s a stretch of resistance, at first, but Ben lavishes her ear with licks, and Rey softens, her opening letting him pump his fingers deeper.

“See how easy that went in? Such a good girl for me, my sweet Rey.” 

Rey clutches at him blindly, one arm around his shoulder, the other clutching at his hair, undoing all the work she did earlier. She could care less about that. She can feel Ben’s fingers pushing in and out, gentle at first, lightly rhythmic. All it takes is a whine, and he increases the pace, plunging deeper, curving the fingers. Rey gasps as he first hits that spot inside her, and she can feel Ben chuckle against her neck between the hickeys he’s undoubtedly giving her. 

“I bet you could come from just this, hmm?” She can feel the vibrations against her throat as she shakes, gasping with each breath at the ecstasy he’s giving her. “Soon, I’m going to finger you for hours, baby. Make you come so many times my fingers are wrinkled from so much wet.” He growls at the prospect. “But right now…” He pulls his fingers out. “Inside you.”

Rey pants at the removal, but she nods thoroughly in agreement. “Please Ben. Need you inside. Need you  _ now _ .”

“I know, I know.  _ Fuck _ , Rey, you’re so perfect.” He pulls his hands away from her. Rey opens her mouth to protest, but stops when she sees the sight that it gives her. His bathrobe falls from his shoulders, and there--right there is the most beautiful cock she’s ever seen. Large, but not obnoxiously pornographic. Thick enough that she’ll feel every vein on it. The head an angry red, and dripping with pre-cum.

Rey releases a sob at the sight. Some part of her hindbrain reminds her to be sensible, so she blurts out, “I’m on birth control, and I’m clean. Are you…”

“Tested clean after my last hookup.” He nods, his eyes clear for a moment as he rakes over her body, taking in the details, committing each mole and wrinkle to memory. “So if you want, I--”

“Please come inside me,” Rey blurts out, surprising even herself. “I…” she blushes through the confession. “I like the idea of walking around all day, your cum dripping between my legs, like I’m marked by you.”

“Fucking  _ hell _ , Rey.” Ben presses forward, putting your foreheads together, looking Rey in the eye with that feral expression back again. “Our next day off, I am taking you to my apartment, and we are not leaving my bed for twenty-four hours, understood?”

Rey’s pussy clenches at the thought. She nods.

“And today, today you are absolutely going to walk around with my cum between your legs-- _ fuck _ .” He rubs his cock against Rey’s folds, and Rey sobs, keening at the soft contact. Ben stops for a moment to pull down her thong till it’s a forgotten scrap of fabric hanging off her ankle, and Rey is sitting on the counter, nude, with Ben’s cock rubbing between her folds. She thinks that maybe, she could cum from just this. But Ben has other plans. “Are you all warmed up for me, baby?” He asks, his voice gruff as he puts one hand on Rey’s hip and the other positions his dick. “Ready for me?”

“Yes, please, Ben.” Rey’s fingers twist in his hair, and faintly, she thinks,  _ so this is real sex hair. _

And then Ben presses in, and all coherent thought is gone.

The head alone sets Ray panting, splayed out on the counter, sweat from her neck fogging up the mirror behind her. “Good girl,” Ben praises her through it. But he’s just as tense, his grip on her waist vice-like. “Taking my cock like the good, perfect girl you are. Can you take more?”

Rey nods weakly, and he presses in another inch. It sends her gasping, but she keeps nodding, keeps hoping for more, keening and mewling until there is no more left to give. Ben’s balls press against her ass, and Ben looks like he’s about to turn gelatinous.

“Ben,” Rey whispers with the last thread of coherency she possesses. “Fuck me?”

He looks at Rey, nods once, and does exactly that.

He’s rough, rigorous, slamming into Rey and pulling back out fast, and Rey absolutely  _ loves _ it. Call it a kink, but Rey loves each moment, knowing Ben is holding nothing back, fucking into her with abandon. Her whines and keens are nothing compared to his moans, released between “good girl” and “my baby,” as his balls slap against her ass, and his dick hits a spot inside her that makes her back arch.

Rey cracks first, barely a minute into fucking, when Ben reaches down and presses his thumb to her clit. Her swirls it there, looking into her eyes, watching as her breath trips, her eyes widen, and she gasps her way through the first orgasm, stars exploding behind her eyes, ecstasy blooming across every inch. He kisses her ferociously after, teeth clacking against each other in their excitement, but he doesn’t take his finger off her clit again.

Ben has stamina, and Rey loves it. He keeps fucking her, pressing in and pulling out of her again and again, changing his patterns and movements on her clit, always telling her how good she is, how she’s his baby, how he’s going to fill her up with his cum. Rey steals kisses where she can, and at some point, she finally gets the chance to return the favor from earlier. She pulls him to her, licks a hot stripe up his neck, and tugs his earlobe between her teeth.

It sets him off, lurching forward, doubling his pace so he’s pumping frantically in and out. Rey can feel how close he is in the way his fingers grip her, the way his thumb dances on her clit faster than ever. “Come for me, Ben,” she whispers.

It undoes him.

Inside her, Rey can feel thick ropes of cum spilling as Ben pumps with rough, purposeful strokes, slow but hard. The squelch of his cum echoes in the trailer as Ben continues pumping in and out, through his orgasm, his cock slowly softening until he collapses against Rey, lips on her neck, her fingers still buried deep in his hair.

Rey passively thinks that his hair looks fantastic.

He speaks minutes later in a voice that’s low and rough. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long.”

Rey runs her hand through his hair. “Well you can do it whenever you like now.”

Ben looks at her with a lazy smile. “Have I told you that you’re perfect, Rey?”

“A few times.”

“Not enough. You’re perfect, Rey.” He leans forward and drops a chaste kiss on her lips. “My perfect Rey.”

He pulls out then, and while Rey’s sad at the loss, she loves feeling the trickle of his cum, sliding down her folds. “No, no, no,” he scolds it, crouching down to see her pussy at eye level. He gathers it up on his finger and pushes it back inside. “You have to hold it in, Rey, my good girl.” He hooks her other leg through the thong and pushes it back up, finally pulling her back off the counter onto shaky feet, and sliding it over her hips. “Those panties better be full of my cum next time I take them off.” He finds her bra next, and her dress, and then Rey is dressed again, and Ben is tying his robe back on. 

“So, after we wrap tonight,” he says casually, like it’s a conversation about pastries or the script, “Come back to my place?”

Rey pulls him back to her, carding her hand through his hair once more as she kisses him. “Absolutely.”

And not for the first time that day, the door to the trailer slams open. 

“Okay, let’s see how--oh!” Rose stops halfway in the door, her eyes on Ben and Rey. “Oh my.”

Rey steps back, suddenly all too aware of how close her and Ben are. They didn’t exactly discuss how public they wanted to be, or the details of their relationship, or anything other than what an excellent girl she was at taking his cock, and now Rose is staring at them, and Finn and Poe are up behind her, staring too. Finn raises a brow at Rey. Poe throws up a thumbs up behind Rose’s back. 

Ben simply finishes tying off his bathrobe like nothing happened. 

“Wow.” Rose steps forward, approaching Ben, her eyes glittering. “It’s perfect.” She turns to Rey. “How did you do it?”

Rey blushes, but the perfect answer comes to her. “It’s sex hair, isn’t it?” Rose nods. “Well, I don’t kiss and tell.”

Rose grins at Rey unashamedly. “Ben, get to set. PAs, radio over to let them know we’re ready. And Rey, you and I are getting drinks tonight. We have a  _ lot _ to discuss.”

“Tomorrow,” Rey corrects her.

“Oh?”

Ben smiles at Rey from over Rose’s shoulder. “Tonight, she’s mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> edit: thank you all for the kind response to this! your comments have been the highlight of an otherwise shitty week. if you have any prompts you want me to fill, or just want to say hi, shoot me a DM on twitter 💗
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nicolesolo_ao3)


End file.
